Watershine and Sparkstrike 5
I gingerly laid some cobwebs onto Squirrelstar‘s leg. The scent of blood lingered around the camp, and Windsong was checking Fawnheart for injuries. It had just been a couple hours since Nightclan attacked us, and my paws were heavy with exhaustion. ''Stay strong, Waterpaw... ''I could just make out a blur of chocolate fur by my side. It’s lapis eyes seemed to stare into my soul. ''Deep Water? ''But in a moment, she vanished like fog in the morning. I shook my head, ”Cats of Morningclan!” Thunderpelt was on the Highrock, her dark coat blending with the yellow sun. “As you know, there’s many things we have to do to recover. We need fresh prey,” I glanced towards the fresh kill pile. The prey was covered in paw prints. “We need to deploy a border a patrol, to make sure Nightclan definitely leaves.” Squirrelstar‘s pelt started to bristle. “Stay still!” I muttered. “Do you want the cuts to open again?” “We also need to repair the camp, as you can see, they bashed the apprentice’s den.” She swished her tabby tail. “Stormpaw, Sparkpaw, Birdshade, Ivyfall, you’re all fit to hunt, right?” The stepped foward into the clearing. “Good, I would suggest to go by the Duskclan border. So you won’t be to close to Nightclan.” They nodded and walked by the entrance. ”Honeybriar, Pumpkinpaw, Wispylight, Mapletail, can you patrol the boundaries?” Honeybriar bounded up with her brother Mapletail and the rest of them followed behind. “Lastly, Lilybreeze, Redfur, Sunfrost, Junipertoe and myself will fix-up the dens.” All of the called cats went to there duties and I silently watched my brother, Sparkpaw, vanish behind the leafy entrance. “Waterpaw.” Windsong was standing behind me. “Yeah?“ “Can you help me gather some dock? I would do it myself, except I need to treat Orangefall.“ I stood up from the shade and slowly stretched. “Sure.” “Do you need me to send a warrior with you?” “No. I’m fine.” I needed some space to myself anyway, and I didn’t to waste any warrior’s time when the clan needed help so badly. “Okay, bye.” I dodged the groups of cats that filled the space between the dens, and leaped out into the musky forest. It was mid full-leaf, and the plenty of flowers barely covered the scent of Nightclan. I kept moving, realizing my paws were taking me to a turquoise puddle under a patch of herbs. ''Borage! ''I grabbed as much as I could carry, but right before I was about to leave a slash of dark tabby fur moved along side the bracken. ”Who’s there!” I called. A brown she-cat jumped out of the shade, her amber eyes glowing as red as roses. “Who are you?” She mewed. “I should be asking you that question!” The tabby shuffled her paws around in the grass, then raised her head. “I’m Bloodpaw, But my old name was Wild.” I was immediately taken back to the prophecy. ''’Trust your instincts, and guide the wild.’ ''Deep Water said to me at my first visit to the Moonpool. “U-Um, I’m Waterpaw.” Bloodpaw looked thoughtfully at me and lapped at the pool. I was about to ask her some more questions, when a strong, dark grey shape emerged from the bushes. ''Smokefang! ''”Hello, Waterpaw.” He growled while narrowing his eyes. Bloodpaw pulled some marigold flowers from the earth and took a step back, letting Smokefang walk closer to me. “You realize this is all your fault, right?” He hissed so quiet only I could hear. I gulped and nodded. “I always knew Spiderlimb was stupid, but not ''this ''stupid. Having kits with a disloyal Morningclan warrior seemed even out’ve her possibilities.” He spat. Bloodpaw bowed her head, and they headed back to Nightclan camp. Rain started to splatter on the ground, mixing with my tears. ''This battle couldn’t of been all my fault, right? ''I thought while looking up at the cloudy sky, Hoping for some kind of reassurance. Then I quickly grabbed some dock leaves and ran off. Chapter Two (Deep Water) I streched in the afternoon mist, grooming my pelt and watching Snowy Cloud’s kits play. Wilted Rose was chasing Running Stream, One of Dew Drop’s she-kits. Trout Stream, Twisted Oak, and even the modest Singing Lark were playing a game of tag with Charred Wood’s children. Fading Dawn, Lightning Streak, Crow’s Call, and Pale Blossom. “Hey, Deep Water!” Bright Spark yelled, His brown fur pelting towards me. “I thought we could go hunting together!” I brushed my paws on the damp grass and ran over to his side. “Sounds fun.” The forest was rather warm, traceable movements of prey in every bush. ”Yes!” Bright Spark had a plump mouse clamped firmly in his jaws. “Good, But you’ll scare of every other thing out here if you keep being so loud!” I meowed amusedly. We trekked deeper into the woods. I caught a vole and barried it by an ancient tree, while Bright Spark paced across a mossy log.